


One Heart Dies, Another Breaks Rewrite

by eding42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/pseuds/eding42
Summary: Piper's world is forever altered when she catches Jason, of all people, cheating. Heart shattered, she decides to run…or so they think. She had never thought that anyone, especially her, could be so utterly broken, inside and out. With nowhere to turn, Piper finds herself doing something she had never thought was possible, an act that has the ability to turn her world upside down.Originally posted on fanfiction.netA rewrite of "One Heart dies Another Breaks" by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith over on fanfiction.net





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Heart dies Another Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303171) by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith. 



**Hello everyone. eding420 here, and I’m actually thinking that instead of writing new stories, and having to come up with the ideas, I could focus of “remixing” existing fanfics. I would take the story, and and rewrite it. I consider myself a decent writer (what do you think?), but I am ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE at coming up with ideas. I guess that is what attracted me to the world of fanfiction.net. This is my first shot at that. Tell me if I should continue doing this. The plot is owned by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith, the characters by Rick Riordan.**

Enjoy!

Original Summary: 

_Piper has had enough of Jason, after she catches him cheating on her; she decides to run away or so they think what they don’t know is that Piper is doing something that she herself never thought of doing… something that can ruin her life and the lives of those she cares about._

My Summary

_Piper's world is forever altered when she catches Jason, Jason of all people, cheating on her. Heart shattered, she decides to run… or so they think. She had never thought that anyone, especially her, could be so utterly broken, inside and out. With nowhere to turn to, Piper finds herself doing something she had never thought was possible, an act that has the ability to turn her world - and the world of those around her - upside down._

My Original Summary

_This is simply a rewrite of One Heart dies Another Breaks by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith. Now, before you guys get all over me, let me point out that I PM'd her, and got her permission. I will not directly plagiarize, but I will use the general structure of her chapters. Think about it as being a translation of her work into my writing style. I will also fix any grammar errors.  
_

Which one did you like better? Let me know in a review.


	2. Chapter One - All a Lie - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the first part of Chapter One. 
> 
> This could take a while.

**Hi everyone!**

**Now the fun really begins…**

**I might change some of the poems…**

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn’t hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

 

**Jason POV**

 

_Oh shit._

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

After getting raped in the battle, Gaea’s giants now had us either in choke holds, or our faces in the dust.

Our energy was completely gone, consumed in the fight of our lives.

What little remained quickly vanished after the horrible beating her stupid army bestowed upon us.

I looked up, head still woozy, nausea threatening to spill over.

Bodies, bodies everywhere, most still warm, golden and bronze weapons scattered around the battleground.

Some demigods had tried to surrender.

Unfortunately, Gaea was beyond any form of mercy.

In front of me, the girl that had used me.

_That fucking bitch._

She played with my heart, and I fell right into her trap.

“Such a fool…”

Silently, I cursed Aphrodite/Venus

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Then again, who wouldn’t fall for that dazzling, bright smile of hers, those brown doe eyes, too big for the world, that deliciously curvy frame…

 _Wait, what am I saying? Control your fucking hormones, Jason fucking Grace! That whore_ used you _to get what_ she _wanted._

_And she succeeded._

_All because you couldn’t see what was right in front of you…_

_Hell, almost as bad as Seaweed Brain…_

A soft moan drifted to me on the wind.

Reyna looked at me, tears threatening to spill over.

Strange.

I’ve never seen Reyna like this - her emotional shield was always intact.

“Bring her over”

A monster, an empousa to be exact, strode over, a sleeping Cherokee girl in her arms.

She looked so peaceful, angelic almost.

So beautiful, the love of my life.

Hell, she was prettier than her mother, which was saying a lot.

“Foolish little dove, if only you did what I asked you, you wouldn’t be in this mess. Your handsome little prince didn’t even realize the truth, until it was too late. You poor naive little girl.”

Gaea pulled out Katoptris.

_No, gods, please, no._

I was going to get them for this, I was going to kill every, single, one of them!

Gaea stabbed Piper right through the heart, the knife sliding up to the bloodstained hilt.

Tears threatened to spill, but I refused to cry. I couldn’t show weakness, not now.

Reyna and Annabeth, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care very much.

In Gaea’s arms, lay a bright blue bundle.

She stared at Piper’s bloody carcass with thinly veiled disgust.

“Now, sweet child, you’ll have to pay the price.”

 

**One Year Earlier**

 

Piper sat on a swing set, watching the night sky.

The moon, its silvery glow clashing against her dark complexion.

She looked exotic, in more ways than one.

Peaceful Night.

A set of arms wrapped around her, pulling her in to broad, strong chest.

She tried her best to not push him away, or anything that she might later regret.

Then again, a small kick in the nuts never hurt anyone…

… right?

 

“Hey Pipes.” His lips found the hollow, at the base of her ear.

She tried to suppress her moans.

She actually tried to, this time.

But as usual, her body wouldn’t listen.

He laughs, faintly. “Is this where you’ve been all day?”

She wanted to say _“No,”_ since she would prefer to keep her activities today, a secret.

“Yeah, sorry, I couldn’t find you, and I told Leo-”

“Its okay. Its okay.”

Jason pulled her off the swing and carried her to the bench.

She lay comfortably in his lap, torn on whether to leave.

_That little slut._

Piper desperately wanted to believe what Reyna had told her, that she was just being paranoid.

Maybe Jason was simply showing Piper’s new half-sister around camp.

But being a daughter of Aphrodite, _you_ _learn a few things._

And Piper had a suspicion that something more was at work.

Still, she didn’t like how her _sister_ was flirting with _her boyfriend_ , and said boyfriend was flirting back!

Wasn’t he?

Of course, when she told Reyna, she was instructed to go and take it easy for a few hours.

Or days.

And that was where Piper was, on the swings.

Just sitting.

Jason knew that she was upset, not that he blamed her.

It wasn’t his fault that Stacy was dropping _hints_ nonstop, in typical Aphrodite girl fashion…

Was it?

He lifted his arm, and stroke her soft cheek. Piper leaned against his gentle touch.

She couldn’t stay angry at him.

He would never hurt her, he loved her too much.

He always protected her, not that she needed any protecting.

Piper was a big girl.

Jason was her savior, her warrior.

Jason was _hers_.

 

**The only thing I copied over was the dialogue.**

**Happy?**

**Yes, I’m aware that the plot is really weird and confusing. Don’t blame me, blame Goddess of Night Eternal Faith.**

**Oh, yeah, there is going to be a rape scene,** **I’ll let you know when that comes up, don’t like, don’t read.**

**As always, review for more PJO. You guys really make my day!**

**Review = A happy eding420**

**Written from 6/29/17 to 6/30/17**

**Length: 875 words.**


End file.
